El rebelde
by unma
Summary: Un libro, puede desatar la mayor de las traiciones?
1. La reunion

El hombre se tomo la cabeza, y suspirando apretujo la carta que acababa de leer, trataba de entender por que, por que ahora que todo parecía por primera vez encaminarse, su amigo le hacia eso. Estrujo la carta y la lanzo a un costado, tomo luego la campanilla que tenia en el apoya brazo de su trono y la hizo sonar, un guardia entro rápidamente y se arrodillo frente a el.

-a sus ordenes patriarca-

-ve y llama a los guardianes de géminis y sagitario-

-voy patriarca- el guardia se retiro rápidamente, mientras Shion se recosto mejor en su trono, se quito la mascara, su pelo, verdoso en algún tiempo, mostraba ya las canas de un hombre de edad, pocos sabían que para un hombre de su raza eso significaba mas de doscientos años, en el momento en que apoyo su cabeza, sintió la presencia familiar a su espalda.

-estas allí, Kanon?-

-si patriarca- un joven vigoroso de cabellos azules paso frente al trono y se arrodillo en posición de respeto, el patriarca hizo un muir de disgusto.

-te he dicho que no quiero que se arrodillen frente a mi cuando estamos solos, no quiero ser un tirano para ustedes, sino un padre-

-lo lamento, disculpe- Kanon se puso de pie, Shion sonrío al verlo, pero no engaño al muchacho.

-algo lo preocupa patriarca-

-así es, ya lo sabrás- ambos sintieron dos poderosas presencias acercándose, Kanon se preparaba a ocultarse, pero...

-detente Kanon, quedate donde estas- el joven se sorprendió de esta orden, siempre había sido la sombra oculta de su hermano, alguien de cuya presencia solo conocían el patriarca y su hermano.

Un guardia entro al salón del patriarca.

-Patriarca, los guardianes Saga de géminis y Aioros de sagitario- el primero era una replica exacta de Kanon, solo en sus ojos podían notarse alguna diferencia, los de Saga mostraban una seguridad y aplomo que no se evidenciaban en los de su hermano, el segundo era otro joven bien proporcionado, de cabellos castaño y mirada viva, llevaba lo que se había convertido en su símbolo, una cinta de cuero alrededor de su pelo. Ambos miraban a Kanon con indisimulable sorpresa, el uno, no entendiendo por que rebelaba su presencia, el otro, por que veía por primera ves que Saga tenia un hermano gemelo. A pesar de esto, ambos se pusieron en linea con Kanon y los tres se arrodillaron frente a Shion, el les sonrío, allí estaban sus tres hijos, como el los llamaba, se sentía feliz de que Aioros se enterara de la existencia de Kanon, por que si lo que la carta le informaba era cierto, se necesitaría mas de tres caballeros dorados para enfrentar la amenaza que sufría el santuario.

****

-Un caballero dorado?- La pregunta de Saga ante los primeros detalles que daba el patriarca se adelanto a las de su hermano y su amigo, Shion asintió con la cabeza.

-así es, el es tan poderoso como cualquiera de ustedes tres- Aioros miro de reojo a Kanon- el hecho de que el no tenga una armadura dorada se debe a que el ha nacido el catorce de octubre, lo que lo obligaría a ser el guardián de la casa de libra-

-pero, es que hay un guardián ya en la casa de libra?-

-así es, ese el motivo por el cual no es un caballero dorado como ustedes-

-pero, quien es entonces el guardián de casa de libra, jamas lo hemos visto-

-el guardián, Saga, es un antiguo caballero dorado, quien se encuentra en los lejanos y famosos cinco picos, el antiguo maestro-

-y quien es el rebelde- Aioros miraba a Saga y Kanon como buscando alguna diferencia

-Youser-

-no lo hemos oído nombrar-

-hace años se retiro del santuario, cuando comprendió que no podría vestir el ropaje de libra, hablaba de crear una nueva orden de luchadores para proteger la paz, jamas pensé que declararía la guerra al santuario.

-pero por que lo hace- la cara de Aioros reflejaba el desconcierto de los tres.

-aduce que Atena jamas volverá, de que deberíamos unirnos a su orden, y como sabe que jamas lo haremos, no le quedara mas remedio que destruirnos-

-como que sabe que jamas lo haremos-

-Aioros, el es tan cerebral como Saga, el no hara un movimiento sin prever lo que hara su enemigo, estoy seguro que el ya ha previsto que yo me reuniría con ustedes dos-

-pero el no sabe nada de Kanon, verdad?-

-así es saga, esa sera nuestra carta, solo tu y yo sabíamos de el, el me esperara llegar con dos caballeros dorados, pero serán tres los que irán.

N. A. Buenas, este es mi primer fic de Saint Seyia, espero que este comienzo les guste y los enganche, a pesar de ser corto. se trata en especial sobre Shion, Saga, Aioros y Kanon, y su relación, antes de la llegada de Atena y el por que de la traición de los gemelos, tal ves vean algunas incongruencias, como el conocimiento de la existencia de Kanon por parte de Aioros, pero en realidad, S S esta lleno de incongruencias, así que una mas no creo que haga diferencia.


	2. Los chicos que querian matar

_-Muchas gracias, que disfruten su estadía-_ mientras sus cosas eran llevadas hacia sus habitaciones, los tres caballeros y el patriarca se dirigían hacia las ventanas del hotel, desde donde se podían ver el apagado volcán de la isla de Mallorca, Saga y Aiorios se sonreían como los adolecentes que eran, Kanon permanecía junto a Shion, visiblemente molesto.

_-te molesta algo?-_

_-oh, disculpe patriarca-_

_-fuera del santuario y entre gente normal soy Shion para ustedes, no debemos llamar la atención-_

_-disculpe patr..., Shion, es que no acostumbro estas ropas-_

_-deberás hacerlo, puede que te encargue misiones fuera del santuario, no puedes ir vestido a la antigua- _Kanon vestía una remera con la inscripción Pink Floyd, jeans, y zapatillas blancas, su hermano tenia una camisa leñadora, pantalones de vestir, y Aiorios camisa blanca, corbata y pantalones oscuros, ambos tenían zapatos relucientes y parecían mas cómodos con las ropas, ya habían echo algunos trabajos en Europa y America, por lo que incluso tenían un guardarropa de civil, como lo llamaban ellos, el patriarca se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, los jóvenes les siguieron.

_-ahora?-_

_-calma Aiorios, debemos hallarlos, con cuidado, nos dirigiremos hacia el volcán, siento una extraña energía, seguramente, al igual que el santuario, algún poder protege su guarida de ojos indiscretos-_

_-cuando partiremos?-_

_-en seguida, verifiquen que sus cosas estén aquí y salgan a explorar, Aiorios, si encuentras algo lo informas, Youser es tan poderoso como tu, pero tiene mas experiencia, batallas y combates, en una pelea mano a mano te vencerá, entiendes?_- el precipitado Aioros asintió, seguido por Saga, Kanon se aprestaba a seguirlo.

_-esperame Kanon, iremos juntos-_ el patriarca y el muchacho salieron del hotel en dirección contraria a la de los otros dos, y se encaminaron por el camino escondido entre los arboles rumbo al volcán, mientras, Saga y Aiorios, por el camino llano, que llevaba directamente al cono, charlaban tranquilamente.

_-parece que el patriarca le tiene un cariño especial a tu hermano-_

_-así es, Kanon es un ser en las sombras, como el dice, yo soy el conocido en el santuario, el hombre que aparece cada ves que hay algún acto o ceremonia en el santuario, el ha aceptado ser confundido conmigo y contestar como si fuera yo, en agradecimiento, el patriarca le ha tomado ese cariño del que hablas-_

_-y no le envidias?-_

_-no, yo he aceptado mi lugar también-_

_-pero por que en secreto?-_

_-es una decisión del patriarca, no soy nadie para discutirla-_

_-el viste también tu armadura?-_

_-podría, pero parece no quererlo-_

_-que?-_

_-Kanon no gusta de entrenar, ni de ser un luchador-_

_-entonces, por que se queda?-_

_-por que comprende su responsabilidad, hasta que los niños crezcan, solo somos tu, el y yo, jamas nos abandonaría, el echo que ambos seamos géminis, fue un golpe de suerte, ya que el signo tutor nos exige ser dos, Kanon acepto ser la estrella oscura-_

_-que pasara cuando sean elegidos los restantes caballeros dorados?-_

_-es una buena pregunta, creo que ni el lo sabe, aunque creo que... SENTISTE ESO?-_

_-así es, es un cosmos agresivo, y muy poderoso-_

_-tiene un poder como el de los niños, pero su agresividad...-_ Aiorios y Saga se había puesto en posición defensiva, estaban a mitad de camino del volcán, era un zona turística, varias parejas se encontraban yendo o viniendo del cono, Saga frunció el ceño.

_-no podemos librar una batalla aquí, hay demasiadas personas-_

_-lo se, que hacemos, vamos al encuentro de ellos?-_

_-seria lo mejor, vamos sin llamar la atención-_ con naturalidad, pero todos sus sentidos encendidos, salieron del camino, sentían varios cosmos poderosos, estaban a unos cien metros del camino cuando Aiorios se adelanto cubriendo a Saga.

_-CUIDADO- _con una mano detuvo un rayo, Saga detuvo otro que lo atacaba de frente, espalda contra espalda, esperaron a ver que pasaba, si bien los ataques había sido de un nivel bajo, varios de ellos, mal hechos podrían lastimar muchos inocentes, los caballeros se miraron y a velocidad increíble se movieron, en pocos instantes, luego de unos cuantos OUCH y HAYY cuatro chicos de unos diez años, eran arrojados en un claro del camino, Saga se agacho frente a ellos.

_-quienes son y por que nos atacan?-_ uno de los chicos, un poco magullado, lo intento atacar con otro rayo, tranquilamente Saga levanto su mano, lo detuvo con ella, y cerrando el puño, toda la energía del ataque desapareció. El chico lo miro con gesto confundido

_-quienes son ustedes?-_

-_caballeros de Atena, y si no contestas nuestras preguntas, ustedes serán polvo-_ Aiorios extendió frente a el su mano, y una poderosa bola de energía empezó a formarse en ella, los chicos tragaron saliva.

_-eso seria traición, no podemos decirles nada-_

_-es cierto, ustedes eligen, serán traidores o solo un recuerdo?-_ la tranquila vos de Saga asustaba tanto como la bola de energía de de Aiorios, que dicho sea de paso, aumento de tamaño, las caras de los chicos empezaban a mostrar cierto temor, Saga sonrío un poco.

_-yo que ustedes hablaría, lo conozco, esta loco, lo que mas le gustaría seria borrarlos del mapa- _ y Aiorios volvió a aumentar la bola de energía, se acerco lentamente a Saga

_-ya dejamelos, no van a hablar, ahora veran-_ hizo el amague de lanzarlos, los chicos gritaron y uno se quebró.

_-no, hablare, no nos maten-_

_-HABLA, O TE MATO AQUI MISMO-_

_-somos del santuario-_

_-que santuario?-_

_-el del señor Youser, el protege el mundo de la maldad, nos ha reclutado, para ayudarlo en esa tarea sagrada-_

_-en donde esta el santuario?-_

_-dentro del volcán, hay que ir por el camino escondido del bosque, la entrada esta escondida-_

_-pues nos llevaran, Youser y un buen amigo nuestro tienen una charla pendiente-_

_-nos perdonan la vida?-_

_-si, si prometen llevarnos hacia su santuario-_

_-lo prometo señor-_ la frase fue repetida por los otros tres chicos, Aiorios cerro su puño y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Saga.

_-como es eso que estoy loco?-_

_-fue tu idea, yo solo te seguí el juego-_

_-pero siempre funciona-_

_-y que paso con aquel ente extraño?-_

_-bueno, como iba a saber era solo un espíritu-_ los chicos miraban a los dos caballeros.

_-acaso no nos iban a matar?-_

_-por supuesto que no, los caballeros no matamos niños, a menos que se lo busquen, han echo una promesa, cumplanla, o si nos veran enojados-_ nuevamente la vos tranquila de Saga asustaba mas que nada, Aiorios los consoló un poco.

_-no tienen que apenarse, no son los primeros que caen en ese truco-_

Mientras tanto, Shion y Kanon continuaban escalando el camino escondido, Kanon caminaba mirando cada detalle, era una pesada carga ir con el patriarca, la responsabilidad le pesaba toneladas, no solo debía buscar la guarida del traidor, ahora además era el responsable de la seguridad del patriarca, aunque agradecía el cariño del patriarca, gustosamente le hubiera dejado su lugar a su hermano o a Aiorios.

_-notas algo raro Kanon?-_

_-oh, disculpe, pensaba en otras cosas-_

_-estas muy nervioso, eres un caballero poderoso, igual que tu hermano, no deberías preocuparte tanto-_ Kanon rio

_-disculpe, no sabia que leyera la mente-_

_-tengo dos siglos conociendo a la gente, y se cuando mi presencia incomoda-_

_-patriarca usted jamas me... ALTO- _Kanon detuvo un ataque con su cosmos, y se puso en posición de pelea, el patriarca continuaba tan tranquilo como siempre, pero atento al menor sonido, ambos esperaban el próximo movimiento, Kanon verdaderamente sentía ahora que la responsabilidad lo molestaba, si Shion no estuviera allí, ya habría atacado y perseguido al atacante.

_-JA JA JA que tenemos aquí, un caballero y un anciano, que es lo que podrán hacer contra mi-_

Shion y Kanon permanecían en silencio, tratando de sentir la ubicación del cosmos, este era poderoso, igual que a los de los pequeños Milo o Aioria, pero sentían una agresividad fuera de toda escala, luego caminando tranquilamente, un chico de unos diez años, flacucho y de pelo azulado crespo apareció frente a ellos, Kanon y Shion lo miraron.

_-rindanse, y les dare una muerte rápida-_

_-y por que quieres matarnos pequeño?- _Shion seguía tan calmado como si estuviera en su trono

_-es lo que me ha ordenado mi maestro, y cumpliré esa orden-_

_-y crees poder tu solo?-_

_-mi maestro me ha dicho que seré mas poderoso que un caballero dorado-_

_-seras, eso es futuro, y pelearemos ahora-_

_-pues ven anciano-_

_-yo no tengo motivos para atacarte-_

_-entonces te matare ahora mismo-_ Kanon se iba interponer, pero Shion lo detuvo con su mirada.

El chico lo ataco a una velocidad increíble, casi tan rápido como un caballero dorado, el primer golpe dio en un sorprendido Shion, pero detuvo el segundo y el tercero sin problemas, luego encendiendo su cosmos, arrojo al niño lejos.

_-es cierto, podrías ser un caballero dorado, pero aun te falta mucho para enfrentarte a ellos-_

El chico se puso de pie, y lo ataco con un rayo de energía, Shion lo detuvo con una mano, el chico parecía gruñir.

_-ya veras anciano-_ el chico encendió a su ves su cosmos, y en ambas manos, bolas de energía se formaron, Shion, con una insuperable experiencia, se apresto a recibir lo que sabia que seria un fuerte ataque, el chico lanzo al fin su ataque, que Shion detuvo con trabajo con una mano, pero un segundo rayo lo ataco por la espalda, derribándolo semiconsiente, Kanon se dio vuelta y solo entonces noto al segundo chico, alto para su edad, de largo pelo celeste, y un lunar en el rostro. Kanon se apresto a la batalla, colocándose junto al caído patriarca.

_-cobardes, atacan por la espalda-_

_-rindete caballero, o te mataremos lentamente-_

_-vengan por mi, si se atreven-_ ambos chicos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, Kanon, que brillaba por hacer arder su cosmos, detuvo ambos ataques a la ves, y contesto con dos bolas de energía que dieron de lleno en sus adversarios, ambos cayeron a varios metros de distancia, pero Kanon, protegiendo al ahora completamente inconsciente Shion, poco podía hacer, inmediatamente comprendió que estos chicos eran exageradamente fuertes, no podría escapar con el patriarca, su única posibilidad razonaba, era pelear un combate defensivo, y sacarse de encima uno a uno. Su falta de experiencia en combates le seria fatal.

_-sientes eso?-_

_-si, es el cosmos de mi hermano, y mas de esos cosmos agresivos-_

_-vamos, rápido, caminen mocosos o se las veran conmigo-_ Aioros y Saga hicieron trotar a los chicos que habían vencido, rumbo al camino escondido.

Kanon permanecía con la mirada baja, sus puños apretados, su magnifica musculatura tensa, sus dos oponentes trataban de ubicarse, el flacucho sonrío, y nuevamente reunió todo su cosmos para un ataque, el de pelo largo se puso en posición de combate, el silencio era ensordecedor

Fue un nuevo doble ataque, pero con una diferencia de milésimas, demasiado para un caballero dorado, cambio la dirección de uno de los ataques, redirigiendolo hacia uno de sus contrarios, y tubo el tiempo suficiente para lanzar a su ves un ataque al otro rival, ambos chicos cayeron inconscientes, Kanon pensaba que fue demasiado fácil.

_-me desilusionas Saga, pensé que no tendrías tantos problemas para vencer a dos simples prospectos de caballeros-_ era una vos grave, adulta, pausada la que hablaba, un hombre alto, de poderoso tórax, bronceado, y con una magnifica barba llegaba al campo de batalla, Kanon sintió un poderosicimo cosmos emanado de el, pero este no era agresivo, le recordaba a los de Aiorios o al de su hermano, seria este Youser?, además vestía una especie de coraza romana, con capa y todo, Kanon volvió a observar al patriarca, aun estaba inconsciente, se coloco entre el y el extraño.

_-sientes mi poder, no deberías llamar a tu armadura caballero?-_

_-no la necesito para vencerte-_

_-si es así, como tu gustes-_ un rayo, que Kanon apenas pudo detener, lo ataco, e inmediatamente el extraño se ubico a escasos centímetros de el, Kanon sintió el cosmos de su rival golpeándolo y lanzándolo a distancia, no llego a caer cuando nuevamente fue atacado, partiendo un par de arboles hasta caer por fin al suelo, rápidamente se puso de pie, mirando hacia donde estaban luchando, pero aparte de Shion no había nadie.

_-me buscabas-_ la vos sono a su espalda, Kanon se dio rápidamente vuelta, para recibir un puñetazo que lo hizo trastabillar, pero lanzo una nueva bola de energía que dio de lleno en el extraño y lo arrojo al aire, Kanon cayo de espalda, su rival de pie y luego hinco la rodilla derecha en tierra, mientras sonreía.

_-esto es algo mas cercano a lo que esperaba, pero ya no tengo tiempo de jugar-_

_-pues ven y terminemos esto-_

_-como tu quieras-_ en menos de milésimas se coloco junto a Kanon, y golpeándolo con todo su cosmos lo dejo inconsciente, cayendo a sus pies.

_-dos, falta uno-_ el extraño tomo a Shion y a Kanon, y dirigiéndose a la entrada escondida, desapareció en el volcán.

**N.A. :Es difícil escribir una historia si solo tienes el principio y el final, al autor le faltaba el NUDO, veamos si puedo hacer zafar esto, aproposito, ya adivinaron quienes son los chicos que atacaron a Shion y Kanon?**


	3. El chico que tenia el filo de una espada

_nada, no hay rastro de ellos-_ Aioros examinaba el lugar, en donde era innegable, había ocurrido una batalla, arboles caídos, pisadas en el piso, y sobre todo, un cosmos residual en el éter.

_-y bien, donde esta la entrada?-_ Saga miro a los niños prisioneros seriamente, el mas asustado apunto hacia el cono del volcán. Nada.

_-allí no hay nada, tratan de engañarnos?-_ Aioros pareció perder su tranquilidad, le preocupaba lo que le sucediera a Shion, Saga tranquilamente volvió a preguntar donde estaba la entrada, el niño lo llevo hasta el borde del cono.

_-caramba, que astuto- _Saga sonrió al darse cuenta.

_-Que sucede?-_

_-ven-_ a medida que se acercaba, lo noto, solo colocándose oblicuamente y cerca de la entrada se la podía ver, desde lejos, se confundía con el resto de la montaña, Aioros se sorprendió de la facilidad con que esta se ocultaba, nada de trampas, ni de hechizos, tan solo usaron la perspectiva.

_-podríamos haber pasado cientos de veces y no haberla vista-_

_-pero ahora sabemos donde esta, adelantate-_

_-tu que haras?-_

_-poner a estos truhanes en lugar seguro, pueden escapar y delatarnos-_

_-no te tardes, hacemos un equipo perfecto, tu planeas como y yo les parto los huesos-_ Saga sonrió ante el comentario de Aioros, y este se sintió satisfecho, era el único que le arrancaba a el serio santo de géminis una sonrisa. Pero a medida que se introducía por los semioscuros pasillos del santuario de , recordó lo que le había dicho Shion, y sintió la falta de Saga, su comentario anterior era tan solo para descomprimir una situación ya harto tensa, pero la tranquilad inmutable de Saga, aun ante los problemas mas difíciles siempre era bienvenida, el siempre sabia que hacer, donde golpear, o donde atacar, era tan fuerte y hábil como el, y cuando la situación lo ameritaba, Saga podía ser tan osado como el, en si, el santo de sagitario finalmente pensó que Saga era su complemento perfecto, la razón y el discernimiento que completaba su estilo arrojado y a veces demasiado temerario.

Saga miro con sus fríos ojos a los muchachos, levanto su mano derecha, extendida sobre su cabeza.

_-bien podría matarlos, pero los gemelos tienen el poder de alterar el tiempo y el espacio, los enviare a un lugar donde puedan rehacer su vida, donde puedan encontrar una causa justa para defender, les perdono la vida, en la OTRA DIMENSION-_ los chicos desaparecieron en medio de una negra imagen sobre ellos que los absorbió, Saga se dio vuelta y se introdujo en los pasillos del volcán, sintió el cosmos de Aioros, y tomo el camino contrario al santo de la flecha.

_-Kanon, Kanon, despierta, despierta chico-_ el gemelo se despertó dentro de una celda, encadenado junto a Shion, la cabeza le dejo de dar vueltas, y vio al patriarca en su misma incomoda situación, miro en derredor, nadie a la vista.

_-parece que tienen confianza que no escaparemos-_

_-y sera muy difícil chico-_

_-a que se refiere patriarca?-_

_-esta son las cadenas forjadas en la era del mito, por el mismo Efisto, nadie podría romperlas-_

_-perdone, seguro?- _Kanon tenso su cuerpo, al tiempo que encendía su cosmos, tomo las cadenas en su palma y empezó a tirar de ellas, sin resultados.

_-increíble, podría mover una de las casas si me lo propusiera-_

_-te lo dije, aunque no niego que lo intente también-_ el patriarca, para variar seguía tan tranquilo como si se encontrara en su recamara, incluso esbozo una sonrisa, que se borro al escuchar la puerta

abrirse, el extraño que venciera a Kanon entro seguido por otro chico, de cabello negro verdoso.

_-conque despertaron, Shion viejo amigo, Saga-_ Kanon lo miro con el mismo rostro calmado que lo hubiera echo su hermano, Shion, por su parte respondió como si nada pasara.

_-Youser, amigo mio, tanto tiempo-_

-_Shion, te aseguro que mi corazón llora por verte en este estado-_

_-y que te propones para evitar tu pena?-_

_-yo soy el que te propone a ti, que me jures lealtad, y me ayudes a salvar este mundo que se encamina hacia su destrucción-_

_-y renunciar a mi juramento de fidelidad a Atena?-_

_-Atena?, que ha echo Atena por este mundo Shion?, pobreza, hambre, miserias, guerras tribales, guerras religiosas, guerras mundiales, economía de mercado, socialismo, capitalismo, comunismo, _

_siempre la misma historia, el bueno muere a manos del malvado, el indiferente sobrevive, mientras que el que lucha es masacrado, el rico cada ves tiene mas, mientras el pobre ve pasar su vida con cada ves menos, eso es el mundo que protege Atena?, yo no lo soportare mas, vere que de ahora en mas todo se iguale, que el pobre pueda vivir sin temor del rico, que el rico no explote al miserable, que el que tenga dos pedazos de pan lo comparta con quien no tiene siquiera uno, ese sera el mundo que creare._

Shion escucho la larga letanía de Youser, cuando termino, meneo la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

_-acaso olvidaste lo que te enseñe?, ninguno de nosotros, por mas poderoso y bien intencionado que sea, debe interferir en el derrotero del mundo, hablas de dirigir el mundo hacia la igualdad, bellas intenciones, pero no has sido el único que lo ha intentado, ni seras el ultimo, creerme, no podrás hacerlo sin convertirte en un dictador, e incluso los mas amados dictadores, terminan siendo aborrecidos, deberás llevar tu cetro con mano de hierro, haciendo correr la sangre de aquellos a los que quieres salvar, olvidalo Youser, aunque tu corazón tenga razón, las personas de este mundo son los que deben decidir que hacer, nosotros debemos velar para que nada lo evite-_

_-entonces me estas diciendo que no piensas unirte a mi, verdad viejo amigo?-_

_-sabes la respuesta desde antes de entrar en esta celda-_

_-creerme que lo lamento-_ dirigió su mirada ahora hacia Kanon, quien en silencio seguía la charla de estos hombres-_ y tu Saga?, has escuchado los argumentos del patriarca y los mios, quien crees que tiene razón?, te unirías a mi para salvar al mundo?, no, no contestes ahora, meditalo, yo volveré a buscar la respuesta-_ dicho esto Youser se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir, dirigió a sus prisioneros una ultima acotación

_-este es mi ultimo disipulo, se llama Shura, si desean agua o otra cosa, el los ayudara, pero no intenten nada estúpido, Shura es tan poderos como los otros dos con quienes se enfrentaron, además de tener un sentido del humor muy ?afilado?-_ Youser se retiro tranquilamente, el chico se sentó en el piso, mientras era observado detenidamente por el patriarca.

Saga se interno por los semiclaros pasillos, sintiendo los cosmos de los habitantes del santuario de Youser, el por su parte, había extinguido el suyo, se sintió gratamente sorprendido por lo que veía.

_-pasillos en las rocas, antorchas en las paredes, por lo visto les gusta lo clásico-_ sintió dos presencias dirigiendose hacia el, se oculto en las penumbras de un recodo, desde allí vio dos hombres caminando tranquilamente, su vestimenta le recordaba un poco a los guardias del santuario, clásicos guerreros de la antigüedad, cuando estuvieron a tres pasos de distancia, se dejo ver, los guardias, totalmente sorprendidos por la aparición de ese tipo en camisa a cuadros, se pusieron en guardia.

_-quien eres y que buscas aquí?-_

_-problemas-_ golpeo a ambos a tan rápidamente que nunca supieron que les paso, los llevo a un lugar oscuro que había pasado anteriormente, para posteriormente cambiar ropas con uno de ellos, lastima que le sobraba cabellos por todos lados, pero, esperaba que no llamara la atención de nadie, luego, enfilo hacia donde había sentido el cosmos de su hermano.

Aioros seguía sumergiéndose cada vez mas en el cono, sintió a su vez la esencia de al menos tres personas acercándose hacia el, había disminuido su cosmos, pero había dejado sentir su propia propia presencia, esperando que alguien lo viniera a buscar, cosa que, efectivamente paso, allí frente a el, había tres guardias.

_-alto, quien vive?-_ los guardias lo rodearon y lo amenazaban con sus lanzas, Aioros fingió cara de asustado y en un perfecto español explico que pensaba que el pasillo era parte del paseo turístico, hacia diez minutos que buscaba la salida y no podía encontrarla, y si eran tan amables de indicarle como volver al hotel, el guardia que le hablo le indico que antes tenían que ver a su jefe de guardia, este era un lugar secreto del gobierno español y nececitarian consultarlo con el, Aioros asintió, justamente era lo que buscaba, el camino hacia las celdas

_-que mira señor?-_ el acento delataba el lugar de procedencia del joven guardia encargado de Shion y Kanon, el patriarca parecía leer en los pensamientos del joven Shura.

_-nada, solo me preguntaba por que estas aquí?-_

_-para salvar al mundo-_

_-seguro?-_

_-cree que hay otra razón?-_

_-veo en ti la duda-_

_-nada es verdad o mentira completa-_

_-un guerrero duda entonces?-_

_-depende el momento y el lugar-_

_-y cual fue el momento y el lugar que trajeron a ti la duda-_ Shura observo a su vez al patriarca, aunque Youser le había dicho que era un enemigo, no sentía en su cosmos nada perturbador, al contrario, se sentía extrañamente calmado, como si esa persona lo sedara, no como... se preguntaba si sincerarse a este extraño.

_-hace unas noches, estaba con el señor Youser, el acostumbra a compartir su tiempo con todos nosotros, habíamos salido del santuario, hablando como siempre de ayudar al mundo, cuando le hice notar lo mismo que usted sobre el echo de dominarlo, su cosmos cambio, de poderoso y pacifico a terriblemente ofensivo y aterrador, hablaba como si fuera otra persona, de destruir a quienes se opusieran, hombres, ciudades, estados, fueron unos segundos, luego todo volvió a la normalidad, y el señor Youser, me miro, aterrado, como si el echo que yo hubiera observado eso fuera peligroso, pero el simplemente me pidió disculpa por el exabrupto, y se retiro._

_-y ese cosmos era tan distinto al de Youser?-_

_-así es-_

_-oh, por Atenas-_

_-que sucede patriarca?-_ Kanon intervino por primera ves en la conversación

_-el caos-_

_-se ha impuesto al cosmos de Youser?-_

_-el cosmos y el caos son lo mismo, así que mientras mayor sea el cosmos, mayor es el caos, y si tu voluntad tambalea, el caos se apodera de ti-_

_-pero si cosmos y caos son lo mismo, como influye?-_

_-joven Shura, el cosmos alimenta todo lo bueno en ti, el caos realza todo lo malo y negativo, la ambición, la soberbia, es por eso que habla de destruir de a aquellos que se le opongan-_

_-pero su cosmos es pacifico casi siempre-_

_-por que se niega a ser completamente dominado, así que el caos toma el lugar de un amigo, que te aconseja que hacer, que decir...-_

_-es una locura-_

_-ES LA LOCURA, cuando su voluntad sea lo suficientemente débil, el caos lo dominara por completo y sera quien mande en el cuerpo-_

_-y que pasara con Youser?-_

_-la personalidad es dominada, pero no destruida, el caos la necesita para dominar el cuerpo, y obviamente, la personalidad no quiere verse dominada, así que se inicia una lucha, es como discutir consigomismo, por momentos, puedes superar al caos, por momentos el te supera, si el caos logro manifestarse como nos dice Shura, Youser esta muy cerca de perder la batalla contra el._

-_y como hacemos eso?-_

_-destruimos al caos-_

_-y como destruye un cosmos-_

_-con el golpe satánico-_

_-y que es eso?-_

_-algo exclusivo de los patriarcas, aunque me gustaría saber como lo aprendió Saga, lo vio tan solo una vez y es tan hábil como yo usándolo-_

_-y cual es su efecto?-_

_-te permite dominar la voluntad de una persona, pero bien dirigido, puedes destruir un cosmos-_

_-eso afectara al señor Youser?-_ Shion leyó la preocupación en los ojos de Shura.

-_si lo hacemos en el momento en que el caos se manifieste, no lo notara-_

_-y como salimos de aquí?-_ Kanon observo las cadenas.

-_yo podría cortarlas- _el patriarca y el gemelo lo miraron con curiosidad.

-_no podrías, yo lo intente y no pude ni siquiera-_

_-silencio Kanon, a que te refieres Shura?- _el patriarca recordaba el comentario de Youser.

-_es mi habilidad, puedo cortar todo con mis mano- _Shion acepto con la cabeza

_-capricornio?-_

_-así es-_

_-entonces no tendrás problemas-_ Kanon no entendía nada

_-a que se refiere?-_

_-el posee a Excalibur-_

_-Excalibur?-_

_-es el distintivo de los guerreros de capricornio, eso dos con quien nos enfrentamos en el camino, y ahora el, son tres-_

_-justamente quienes nos faltan-_

_-no entiendo nada-_ Shura se rascaba la cabeza

_-pequeño, luego te explicare, cortaras estas cadenas cuando te lo indique-_

-_señor, no se usar esa habilidad bien, incluso yo me sorprendo de lo que sucede a veces-_

_-ya veras que puedes, Kanon, cuando Youser vuelva a preguntar tu respuesta a unirse a el, tu aceptaras-_

_-UNIRME A EL?-_

_-así es, te necesito junto a el, que crea que tiene a Saga a su lado-_

_-hablando de eso, donde esta esos dos?_

_-es un turista, se metió en el santuario por error, lo encontramos vagando por los pasillos buscando una salida- _ el jefe de la guardia miro a Aioros de arriba a abajo.

_-parece que tenemos un nuevo recluta-_

_-oiga, yo no soy recluta, solo soy un turista-_

_-pues nadie que ha entrado al santuario ha salido con vida, le propongo eso, o visitar nuestro cementerio-_ y a los empujones se llevaron al turista al interior, Aioros se preguntaba si su plan estaba funcionando o no, lo cierto que cada vez estaba mas adentro del santuario, y si había un lugar donde Kanon y el patriarca estarían, era en el lugar mas seguro y interno de este sitio.

Saga también continuaba adentrándose en el santuario, hasta ahora pasaba desapercibido, hasta que sintió un cosmos descomunal, proveniente de un sujeto inmenso, debía medir entre dos metros veinte y dos metros treinta, debía tener unos veinte años, los brazos de un gorila y el tórax de un pesista, se encontraba levantando unas rocas sobre sus hombros, Saga sonrió, aparte de su fuerza titánica, su cosmos era como el de Aioros, su hermano o el mismo, a Aioros le encantaría medirse con semejante bestia, seria mejor que se lo deje a el, noto como cada persona y soldado al pasar frente a el le hacia una reverencia, sin inmutarse, al pasar frente al grandulon hizo lo mismo, el gigante no hizo caso y siguió con sus ejercicios, mientras Saga continuaba en camino hacia su hermano.

_-y bien, caballero, has decidido?- _Youser miro a Kanon fijamente, convencido que hablaba con Saga.

_-haré uso de su oferta-_

_-me alegra joven, me alegra, acompañame-_ el grillo que lo apresaba simplemente se aflojo y libero a Kanon, mientras salia escucho a Youser darle una orden a Shura.

-_Matalo-_ y saliendo de la celda el patriarca y el chico se quedaron solos y en silencio por unos momentos, tras los cuales Shura tomo la palabra.

_-ahora?-_

_-así es, corta la cadena ahora-_

_-como sabe que no lo matare como me ordeno mi señor?-_

_-he visto tu cosmos, y se que no matarais a nadie si no fuera necesario-_ Shura encendió su cosmos, levanto su mano derecha extendida hacia el patriarca, en los ojos del chico se veía el temor a fallar.

-_concentrate, has arder tu cosmos, y tu espada cortara hasta el pensamiento, vamos, convoca a Excalibur-_

El chico brillaba, y extendiendo finalmente su mano, lanzo su espada.

la sangre del patriarca mancho las paredes de piedra.


	4. El combate en el salon de Youser

Mientras Kanon seguía a Youser por el interior del apagado volcán, Saga se detuvo ante la explosión de un cosmos, este desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado, a su derecha, e internándose mas en el volcán sentía el cosmos de Aioros, a su izquierda el de Kanon, continuo en busca de su hermano. Continuo caminado marcialmente como haria un soldado, pero tuvo la mala suerte de pasar junto a otro con un uniforme distinto al suyo, lo ignoro y siguió camino, o eso intento, ya que el otro soldado lo detuvo violentamente por el hombro.

_-donde crees que vas? No sabes saludar a un superior?- _Saga se cuadro ante el ofendido sujeto

_-perdone señor, soy nuevo en esto, aun no conozco los uniformes-_

-_otro mas?, esto esta cada vez mas lleno de estúpidos, cuando veas a alguien con pechera negra, como yo, significa que soy un jefe de tropa, deberás detenerte en el acto y saludarme como corresponde, comprendes novato?-_

-_si señor, hay alguno sobre usted?-_

_-pues, el jefe de guardia, los aprendices y el señor Youser, nadie mas- _Saga sonrió

_-es una suerte que la halla encontrado entonces-_ y ante la perplejidad del rostro del soldado, Saga lo dejo inconsciente de dos golpes, lo llevo a uno de los tantos pasadizos oscuros y húmedos, donde volvió a cambiarse de ropa, ser un simple soldado no era algo que el orgullo del santo de géminis soportara, aunque un jefe de tropa... bueno al menos no lo detendrían sargentos o cabos ofendidos, pero con su suerte era seguro que se cruzaría con el jefe de guardia.

Si Saga lo hubiera sabido no se hubiera preocupado, ya que el jefe de guardia estaba aleccionando a cierto nuevo recluta...

_-no te preocupes chico, con el tiempo te adaptaras y nos consideraras una familia, estamos aquí para salvar al mundo de su destrucción. oye, tienes un cuerpo prodigioso, nadie se daría cuenta con las ropas que llevabas, honraras el uniforme del señor Youser_

_-gracias- Aioros_ seguía en su papel de turista reclutado, una ves con un uniforme extinguiría su cosmos y buscaría al patriarca y Kanon, cuando termino de vestirse, se observo en un espejo, sandalias, falda de cuero, pechera de bronce cubierta por una tela celeste, casco griego con penacho rojo, espada griega al cinto, el guardián de sagitario casi se sentía en casa.

Mientras Youser llevaba a Kanon a su habitación, le seguía hablando de lo sagrado de la misión de salvar al mundo, llegaron frente a una puerta de madera, Youser se detuvo y se la abrió.

_-pasa Saga esta es tu habitación, cambiate, ponte cómodo y luego ven a almorzar conmigo-_ Kanon asintió y paso al cuarto cerrando la puerta, Youser lo dejo hacer y se retiro. Kanon observaba la mínima decoración: una cama de madera, una mesa, una vasija con agua, sabanas, mantas, un par de sillas, en la cama, tenia un traje de cuero, una pechera de bronce, una capa roja y un casco con penacho negro y blanco a rayas, iba a empezar a cambiarse cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, sintió el familiar cosmos.

_-vaya que tardaste hermano-_ Saga entro al cuarto, cerrando Kanon rápidamente la puerta

-_intimando con el enemigo?-_

_-no, un plan de el patriarca, quiere que me haga pasar por ti-_

_-se lo creyó?-_

_-parece-_ Saga se movió lentamente en el cuarto, mirando el piso, en la clásica postura que su hermano sabia usaba cuando planeaba algo, de repente levanto la vista con los ojos iluminados.

_-ponte esta ropa, sabes donde esta el patriarca?- _Saga le paso el uniforme del jefe de tropa, luego empezó a vestirse con la ropa que había sobre la cama.

_-si, llegare sin problemas, además, tenemos un aliado-_

_-un aliado?-_ mientras se cambiaban, Kanon explico a Saga lo de Shura, lo que contemplo, los dos cosmos distintos que emanaba, lo del caos y el cosmos. Saga se termino de vestir.

_-ve y protege al patriarca, supongo que Aioros ya debe estar llegando a el-_

_-tu que haras-_

_-sabes, me muero de hambre, ya que quiere almorzar con Saga, por que defraudarlo?-_

Mientras, Aioros soportaba estoicamente la perorata del jefe de guardia, con todo el corazón lo hubiera callado con un golpe, pero como caminaban directo hacia el cosmos del patriarca, lo dejo hablar, hasta que un soldado llego corriendo donde estaban y se cuadro ante ellos.

_-señor, Michele y Sabrit han desaparecido, no podemos encontrarlos-_

_-desde cuando?_

_-no sabemos, no se presentaron para tomar su puesto- _ el jefe de guardia miro a Aioros

_-dime Aioros, has echo el servicio militar?-_

_-si señor-_

_-sabes permanecer firme?-_

_-si señor-_ el jefe de guardia miro al mensajero

_-llevatelo y que te acompañe en la guardia, solo tienen que permanecer allí mientras el señor Youser almuerza, yo buscare a esos dos y si los descubro bebidos nuevamente... ya sabrán lo que es un castigo-_ el jefe de guardia desapareció bufando, mientras los dos soldados, lanzas en manos se dirigían al comedor, Aioros no sabia si maldecir o agradecer a la suerte, no llegaría ahora donde estaba su patriarca, pero conocería a Youser.

En tanto, algunos metros mas abajo, a varios niveles de distancia, Shura y Shion trataban de salir de las mazmorras, unos guardias trataron de cerrarles el paso, pero viendo al joven, sabían que no tenían posibilidades ni de luchar, ni de escapar, así que aceptaron gustosos la opción del viejo que lo acompañaba de aguardar en la celda hasta que alguien los rescataran.

_-y ahora señor Shion, a donde?- _el patriarca sintió el leve cosmos de sus tres caballeros, cada uno moviéndose en direcciones distintas, se sintió intrigado, pero dos de ellos, desde distintos puntos de partida, se dirigían hacia donde estaba Youser.

_-llevame con Youser., el es a quien debo ver-_

_-si señor-_

Nada llamaba la atención de Aioros con respecto a Youser., si bien emanaba un poderoso cosmos, y parecía serio e imperturbable como Shion, no daba la sensación de ser el loco que el se figuro en un principio, el tipo se entretenía comiendo una pera en espera de alguien, había sido dispuesta vajilla y cubiertos para otra persona frente a el. Aioros se preguntaba quien seria el comensal, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer al ver pasar a Saga a su frente y sentarse en la mesa del enemigo, mientras se preguntaba que diablos estaba pasando.

_-Muy bien Saga, que piensas de todo esto-_

_-me gustaría que me explicase cuales serán sus planes para el futuro-_

_-un buen capitán no adelanta jamas sus planes hasta el momento de la batalla, calma mi joven amigo, aun debemos encontrar al otro caballero dorado-_

_-sagitario?, el vendrá hacia usted, es un gran combatiente, poderoso, tiene momentos de gran lucidez, pero suele pensar mas con los puños, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo es temible, pero si le prepara un combate donde deba pensar y meditar, se vera en problemas-_

_-esos son los rivales mas peligrosos, me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora? Sagitario?, y tu que casa resguardabas?_

_-la de Aries- _Aioros miro de reojo a su amigo, la charla duro casi una hora, para mortificación del guardián de sagitario, que para colmo no había comido hacia horas, de repente Youser se puso de pie, Saga lo imito de inmediato

_-lamento dejarte, pero prometí mi presencia en otro lado, si me disculpas-_ Saga hizo una reverencia mientras Youser. salia del comedor, luego se acerco a los guardias

_-tu ve a descansar, tu acompañame-_ el primero hizo a su ves una reverencia y se retiro por una puerta, mientras Saga y Aioros se encaminaban por uno de los pasillos, en un momento de soledad, Aioros golpeo a Saga en un costado.

-_estas loco, por que le cuentas de mi a ese tipo?-_

_-a veces la mejor manera de desinformar es decir la verdad, para cuando revele mis cartas, no sabrá si lo que le he dicho es verdad o mentira-_

_-si se lo cree me sera un combate duro-_

_-tu no seras su rival, yo lo seré-_ Aioros miro a Saga sorprendido, el cerebral caballero de géminis solía dejarle a el los combates salvajes, no es que a Saga le faltara valor ni fuerza, sabia bien de lo que era capaz, pero lo normal era que se quedara viendo con los brazos cruzados como el peleaba terribles batallas.

_-que tienes en mente Saga?-_

_-ya lo veras, ahora busquemos al patriarca y Kanon._

Shura estaba a punto de salir de los niveles inferiores del volcán, cuando Shion de repente se puso delante de el, al tiempo que le susurro tranquilamente -soy tu prisionero-. Shura se quedo desconcertado, hasta que sintió la presencia conocida de esos dos, los chicos que combatieran en un principio con Kanon y Shion se quedaron mirando al anciano y a Shura.

-_que sucede aquí Shura?-_

_-este anciano trataba de escapar Afrodita, Mascara Mortal _(MM),_ lo llevaba con el señor Youser para que decidiera su destino- _MM miro al viejo casi con desprecio.

_-así que después de todo un chico te venció decrepito hombre viejo-_ Shion miro a MM escrutadoramente, luego la pena se dibujo en su rostro

_-lamento lo que sufriste, lo de tu familia, ojala pudiera ayudarte-_ MM miro a Shion mientras tambaleaba.

_-Como sabes lo de mi familia, lo que me sucedió... quien eres anciano?-_

_-yo puedo leer en cualquiera como un libro, es una de las habilidades que me lego Atena-_

_-BASTA, Shura, MM, llevemos a este tipo con el señor Youser- _los cuatros se encaminaron hacia la superficie directo al salón de mando.

_-lo sientes?-_

_-si, van hacia donde esta Youser-_

_-pues vayamos allí entonces-_ Saga y Aioros cambiaron de dirección nuevamente

_-diablos, podrían ponerse de acuerdo?_ Kanon también giro en redondo, insultando por lo bajo, empezó a presentir que el final se acercaba.

_-que es esto Shura, te ordene que acabaras con el-_ Youser miraba con furia al chico de cabello negro, esta permanecía expectante igual que Afrodita y MM, mientras Shion continuaba tan relajado como costumbre, Youser pareció perder la calma, al costado de su trono, se encontraba el gigante que había visto Saga, permanecía junto a Youser, y a Shion le parecía que era estúpido, tenia la mirada perdida y emitía sonidos guturales cual si fuera un animal

_-MM, Afrodita, acaben con Shion y este traidor-_ los dos jóvenes se separaron de un salto, y se pusieron en posición de ataque, Shura hizo lo mismo al igual que Shion, los cuatro se miraban densamente

_-lo sienten?- _Kanon llego a la entrada del salón al mismo tiempo que su hermano y Aioros, todos sintieron seis poderosos cosmos dentro, así como una veintena mas que se aproximaban desde todos lados hacia esa puerta. Saga miro a su hermano.

_-deten a esos mocosos, son muchos no te confíes, alguno son poderosos-_ Kanon asintió con la cabeza, mientras Aioros y Saga se introducían en el salón .

_-que es esto Saga, no te he llamado- _Youser se puso de pie, pero Saga continuo avanzando imperturbable.

_-ARMADURA DE GEMINIS MI, QUE LA LUZ SE CONVIERTA EN ESCUDO Y ME PROTEJA-_ sobre la cabeza de Saga la armadura se materializo y dividiéndose en piezas cubrió el cuerpo del caballero, Youser lo miro con desprecio.

_-y tu juramento de lealtad, me traicionas?-_

_-yo no te he jurado nada, y quien puede hablar de traición?_- Youser miro la armadura, y entonces comprendió

-géminis_ los gemelos, Adolf, a el-_ el gigante pareció reaccionar, se puso de pie, y gruñendo hizo arder su cosmos, haciendo flamear la blanca capa de Saga, este miro tranquilamente a Aioros.

_-tu rival-_ le dijo como si estuvieran entrenando, Aioros se quito el casco... y sonrió.

_-ARMADURA DE SAGITARIO A MI, QUE LA LUZ SE CONVIERTA EN ESCUDO Y ME PROTEJA-_ la figura del centauro fue la que se materializo ahora, y en piezas cubrió al caballero. Luego en su clásica posición de ataque se lanzo contra el enorme tipo y lo golpeo en el estomago, lanzándolo contra la pared posterior, en donde el hombre dejo marcado su espalda, Aioros sonrió nuevamente.

_-pan comi...-_ no pudo completar la frase, por que fue el gigante quien lo lanzo ahora contra la pared, Aioros se levanto furioso y se lanzo a su ves contra Adolf, atravesando el muro hacia el interior de volcán.

Shion mientras tanto enfrentaba a MM, ambos giraban como gatos antes de iniciar la pelea.

_-te matare esta vez viejo, lo juro-_

_-no hagas promesas que no sepas si puedes cumplir-_ ambos se pusieron en postura de ataque, Shion vio de reojo a Afrodita que se aprestaba atacarlo nuevamente a traición, pero algo que parecía cortar el aire lo detuvo, Afrodita miro a Shura.

_-te atreves a desafiarme?-_

_-tu te atreverás a hacerlo?, jamas me has vencido-_

_-ya veras mocoso impertinente-_ ambos empezaron su pelea, Afrodita golpeo duramente a Shura, haciéndolo trastabillar, luego lo golpeo en el vientre, quitándole el aire, Shura a su pesar se arrodillo, Afrodita se preparaba a darle el golpe final cuando en una acción desesperada Shura lanzo un golpe que por poco lo corta en dos, Afrodita no pudo recuperar el equilibrio cuando Shura fue el que empezó a golpearlo, y cuando a su vez lo hizo arrodillarse, no soltó su presa y siguió golpeando hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Shion resistía los ataques de MM, el joven parecía perder el control cada vez que el viejo detenía sus acciones una y otra vez, rayos, golpes, patadas, todo parecía inútil

_-no entiendo, debería haberte matado viejo-_

_-te lo dije, seras poderoso, pero aun te falta mucho-_ y como queriendo confirmar su enseñanza, Shion se movió increíblemente rápido, amago un ataque al vientre, y cuando MM reubico su guardia, lo tomo del cuello con una mano y apoyo la palma de la otra en la oreja del joven.

_-pero sobre todo chico, te falta experiencia-_ una luz se formo entre la mano de Shion y la cabeza de MM, y como presa de un violento golpe, MM cayo a varios metros de distancia, presa del único ataque de Shion.

Mientras, Saga y Youser continuaban mirándose fijamente, no habían movido una pestaña durante los combates a su alrededor.

_-vencí a tu hermano fácilmente géminis, te venceré sin problemas-_

_-intentalo-_ Youser se lanzo con un golpe falso a la mandíbula, Saga evito directamente con un giro cualquier choque, y cuando Youser pasa de largo lo ataco con un rayo, que Youser detuvo y devolvió, Saga lo esquivo y se lanzo al ataque, intento golpear a Youser, pero detuvo su mano a centímetros de su rostro, a su vez intento golpear a Saga, pero fue el quien detuvo el puñetazo con su mano libre, permanecieron esforzándose por romper la paridad, hasta que las manos de ambos brillaron, lanzándose mutuamente a lo lejos, Youser cayo de pie, Saga con una rodilla en tierra. Tal como lo había dicho Shion, Youser era no solo tan fuerte como el, también lo suficientemente astuto para no lanzar un ataque frontal, Youser sabia bien que no podría dañar la armadura de su rival, aun así, Saga no estaba usando su casco, si podía obligarlo a bajar un segundo su guardia.

Youser hizo arder su cosmos.

_-GOLPE DRAGON-_ Saga se encontró inmerso en medio de un torbellino de rayos, y de entre medio de estos, surgió Youser a la velocidad de la luz, sin darle tiempo a nada

_-DRAGON DEVASTADOR- _el golpe dio directamente en la frente de Saga, quien cayo inconsciente.

Youser miro a Shion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-rindete viejo amigo, ya vencí a ambos guardianes de géminis, Adolf no tardara en vencer al de sagitario, he ganado, te he dicho que los caballeros ya no pueden defender este mundo, yo no pude hacerlo, haré uno nuevo-_

-_yo no estaría tan seguro-_ Youser giro sobre si mismo, Saga se encontraba de pie, tenia un hilo de sangre que le corría desde la frente, pero en sus ojos se veía una confianza enorme.

_-no deberías juzgar al mundo, tu no eres su juez, ni a los caballeros, ya que tu nos abandonaste, ni a mi, por que yo no soy como mi hermano-_

_-si vencí a un gemelo, puedo vencer al otro-_ Youser se lanzo contra Saga, este junto sus manos y cuando las separo ambas brillaban, luego, las hizo chocar nuevamente.

_-EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS-_ Youser había cometido un error fatal, por que se lanzo en un ataque directo, el guardián de géminis no desaprovecho su oportunidad, y lo ataco con su técnica mas poderosa, Youser se vio envuelto entre los poderes de Saga, y de repente sintió como si todo el universo le cayera encima, cuando trato de ponerse de pie, Saga lo golpeo nuevamente, y tomándolo por el cuello, lo fracturo, Youser cayo muerto en ese instante.

Shion, Shura y Saga se quedaron mirando el inanimado cuerpo.

_-donde estara Aioros?-_ pregunto Saga, y como si estuviera esperando la pregunta, el caballero de sagitario, ahogando con sus piernas a Adolf, apareció por entre medio de otro muro, al tiempo que seguía golpeando al gigante.

_-te-_ golpe

_-dije-_ golpe

-_que-_golpe

-_te-_golpe

-_rindas-_golpe, el gigante cayo al piso, Aioros lo soltó, Adolf trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayo inconsciente, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, luego Aioros sacudió sus manos mirando a Saga.

_-tiene, la cabeza mas dura que tu, DIABLOS, pensé que este animal no caía mas-_ Shion sonrió mientras pensaba -adolescentes-

Kanon apareció un minuto mas tarde, los chicos que se habían enfrentado a el todavía seguían preguntándose a que tiempo y espacio los había mandado.

_-todo termino?-_ pregunto Aioros

_-no, falta uno-_ contesto Saga, y en ese instante, desde el cuerpo muerto de Youser, un cosmos maligno y desproporcionado se levanto, Saga sonrió

_-nos falta vencer al caos-_

**Notas del autor: Si estoy leyendo Episode G, además, a exepcion de Shura, que recién descubre su habilidad con excalibur, no me pareció importante tanta técnica especial de Afrodita y MM, lo de Aioros?, no soy muy bueno en relatos de combate, y me pareció una buena oportunidad de meter algo gracioso en medio de tanta solemnidad, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo**


	5. Opciones

Mientras Shura colocaba a los inconscientes MM y Afrodita a seguro, Kanon, Saga, Aioros y Shion rodeaban el cadáver de Youser, desde el cual un cosmos agresivo, prepotente y ofensivo se encendía de manera brutal, el inanimado cuerpo se levanto como una marioneta , con la cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado como si solo los ligamentos la sostuviera, cosa que debía ser cierta ya que Saga se aseguro de que ello sucediera, la fantasmal figura pudo por fin controlar el cráneo, el cual recupero su ubicación normal, ahora mirando hacia el piso, para luego levantarse lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron, pasando del blanco muerto hacia un rojo sangre malévolo. La cabeza giro lentamente, mirando a Shion, a Aioros, a Kanon, y por ultimo a Saga, deteniéndose largamente sobre el guardián de Géminis, por ultimo, la espectral figura sonrío.

_-así que estos son los famosos caballeros de Atena, son tan humanos, tan mortales, como cualquier ser de este mundo-_

_-sin embargo, pudimos matarte casi sin problemas-_ Saga se mantenía en guardia, Aioros lo noto y eso fue lo que mas le preocupo, Saga no haria eso si el rival no fuera exageradamente poderoso

-_son tan humanos, que la semilla de la maldad también habita en ustedes-_

_-eso es natural, en todo ser humano esta el poder de hacer el bien o el mal-_ Shion intervino

-_oh, patriarca, si tu sabrás eso, por eso le perdonastes la vida, pero aquí veo en tus guardianes mas poderosos la semilla del mal-_

_-crees que yo na la he visto ya?, pero no serian humanos si solo la bondad habitara su corazón-_

_-que diras cuando la daga traidora se entierre en tu corazón?-_

_-si ese día llega, espero haberles enseñado a mis discípulos lo suficiente para llevar a este mundo adelante- _el Caos sonrío nuevamente, dejo de levitar y poso los pies en el piso.

_-y, que esperan caballeros de Atena?, acaso su deber no es acabar conmigo?- _ninguno de los cuatros guerreros_ se_ movió, el aire estaba tan espeso que se cortaba con un cuchillo, el Caos cerro los puños y volvió a sonreír.

_-muy bien, entonces yo lo haré-_ con rayo de su mano derecha golpeo a Saga, arrojándolo a lo lejos, luego moviéndose a toda velocidad golpeo en el vientre a Kanon, se aprestaba a golpearlo en el rostro cuando se vio obligado a esquivar un puñetazo de Aioros, pero golpeo a este con su codo y con una bola de energía que creo en su mano lo golpeo en la quijada, lanzándolo contra una pared, se preparo a rematarlo cuando detuvo un golpe de Kanon, luego, por varios segundos ambos estuvieron combatiendo a golpes, hasta que Kanon de repente salio lanzado contra otra pared, pero Caos no tenia tiempo de rematar a ninguno de sus oponentes, ya que ahora fue Saga quien regresaba a la pelea, Caos trato de lanzarle otro rayo, pero Saga ya lo había previsto y lo esquivo alcanzándolo a golpear seriamente en un costado, Caos tambaleo, y fue Aioros quien lo golpeo en la quijada, el cuerpo de Caos se elevo y recibió de lleno la Explosión de Galaxias lanzada por Kanon, haciendo que Caos cayera cerca del trono de Youser, Saga, Aioros y Kanon se acercaron lentamente a el, cuando una explosión de cosmos los lanzo a lo lejos, rebelando a Caos levitando nuevamente, los caballeros se pusieron de pie, mientras Shion se acerco despaciosamente al campo de batalla. Mientras Aioros volvió al ataque, pero no alcanzo siquiera acercarse cuando un nuevo rayo, a mayor velocidad y con mas fuerza lo sentó en el piso, pero no pudo evitar una nueva Explosión de Galaxias por parte de Saga, sin embargo, con trabajo, la detuvo. Saga iba a lanzase nuevamente al ataque, cuando se detuvo y su cara recupero su habitual expresión a nada

_-te destruiré si no prestas atención-_ Kanon y Aioros quedaron sorprendidos por esta frase, Shion sonrío levemente al igual que Caos

_-así que te diste cuenta géminis, pero dudo que un imberbe caballero dorado pueda derrotarme, soy parte del cosmos, sin mi, nada existiría, por que yo fui antes que todo, y seré cuando nada quede, además, géminis, veo en ti mas que nadie la semilla de la maldad, de la duda, de la envidia- _Saga sonrío, y señalo a su hermano que se acerco a el.

_-ves a este hombre, es mi hermano Kanon, ambos somos los caballeros de géminis, tienes razón, en nosotros la semilla de la maldad, de la duda es mayor que en cualquier otro caballero, por eso somos dos, para poder resistir los influjos de nuestro signo redentor, tu eres quien estuvo antes y seras cuando nada quede?, pues entonces, te enviaremos a donde todo este echo-_ Los gemelos levantaron sus manos derechas sobre sus cabezas-

_-A OTRA DIMENSIÓN_- la brecha interdimensión se abrió detrás de Caos, succionándolo con tal fuerza que lo arrastro hacia ella, sin embargo, se detuvo casi a la entrada de la puerta... y sonrío tranquilamente, Aioros miraba con la boca abierta

_-imposible, puede soportar la OTRA DIMENSIÓN-_ Shion también se sorprendió

_-su poder es terrible, cuando los gemelos la hacen junto, su potencia se multiplica al infinito-_

Caos incluso parecía alejarse lentamente de la puerta, Aioros no quiso esperar mas

_-veremos si puede con esto también, GOLPE ATÓMICO-_ un inmenso rayo se dirigió hacia Caos, que lo detuvo con esfuerzo, concentrando el poder en su mano izquierda

_-esto es tuyo chiquillo?-_ lanzo la bola de energía contra el santo de Sagitario, que, apenas pudo esquivarla, la explosión devasto gran parte de la sala del trono

_-aun no entienden, nada pueden hacerme, por que soy todo, soy uno, y soy miles-_ Aioros se incorporo bastante enojado

_-ya me das dolor de cabeza con tus trabalenguas-_ iba a lanzarse contra Caos, cuando la garra de Shion lo detuvo

_-donde vas Sagitario, si te acercas, la Otra Dimensión te atrapara, ataca de nuevo, pero con todo tu cosmos-_ el Guardián asintió, se concentro, buscando hacer arder su cosmos como nunca, un resplandor dorado lo envolvió, y lentamente se puso en posición de ataque

_-cosmos, dame todo el fuego de tu poder, GOLPE ATÓMICO-_ fue un ataque brutal, tanto que sorprendió a Caos, que apenas pudo detenerlo. Pero palideció al escuchar algo

-REVOLUCIÓN_ DEL POLVO ESTELAR_- Caos, que apenas pudo detener el ataque de Aioros, recibió de lleno el de Shion.

_-GOLPE ATÓMICO-_ el nuevo ataque de Aioros termino el trabajo, Caos perdió definitivamente el control, internándose dentro de la puerta a otras dimensiones, cuando cruzo la apertura, Kanon y Saga bajaron sus manos, haciendo que esta se cierre, de repente, la calma se apodero del salón del trono. Aioros sonrío

_-obra nuestra, no?-_ pero todos palidecieron al ver caer a Shion

_-PATRIARCA, PATRIARCA, QUE LE SUCEDE?-_ el anciano levanto la vista sonriente

_-ya no estoy para estas batallas, pero fue tan bueno usar mis técnicas nuevamente-_ después de unos momentos se recupero, y adquirió esa actitud entre un abuelo bueno y ese general que era.

_-traed a esos dos niños, ante mi-_ Aioros y Kanon trajeron a Shura, M M y Afrodita, estos últimos bien sujetos, Shion, con Saga a su derecha, los miro fríamente.

_-MM, Afrodita, no tienen culpa de haberse rebelado contra el santuario, bien podría acabar con ustedes, pero si juran lealtad a Atena y a mi, los aceptare como mis hijo-_ Aioros y Kanon se asombraron de estas palabras, Saga miro de reojo al patriarca, pero si tenia algún comentario, nada dijo.

_-Acaso crees que traicionaremos al señor Youser?, crees que somos tan débiles viejo?-_ los ojos de MM brillaban de desafío.

_-te dare la venganza que tanto ansias- _ MM miro con ojos desorbitados al anciano

_-quien eres tu viejo?, como sabes eso?-_

_-eres un libro abierto para mi, se lo que te sucedió, ese pueblo a traicionado a la humanidad por demasiado tiempo, ves a mis caballeros aquí?, ellos son mi poder, soy el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, suficiente para darte la venganza que anelas, querías convertirte en una espada de la justicia?, te estoy dando la oportunidad de afilarte, que dices?_- MM permanecía en silencio, de repente, con lágrimas en los ojos, acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

_-tu Afrodita?-_

_-le juro mi lealtad a Atena y a Usted-_

_-tan fácil?, tan sencillo?-_

_-acaso la muerte es la otra opción?-_

_-no me gustan los cobardes Afrodita-_

_-bien podría morir por una buena razón, pero no la encuentro aquí-_

_-esta bien, no soy un maestro fácil, si pasas las pruebas, veremos..., Aioros, llevatelos con el joven Shura-_ el guardián de sagitario asintió, los hizo pasar frente a el y seguido por Shura salieron del salón del trono. Shion se quedo con Saga y Kanon, miro a Saga

_-bien, dilo-_

_-esta seguro?, esos chicos son asesinos, cobardes, que pueden darle de bueno al santuario?-_

_-Saga, la espada del bien no solo tiene filo en la bondad, así como el Caos intento utilizar el bien que quería Youser, yo puedo usar al mal para impartir justicia-_

_-dándole a ese asesino su venganza?-_

_-tal vez-_

_-no lo comprendo-_

_-puede que algún día estés en mi lugar, veras que no todo es blanco ni negro, hay muchos tono de gris entre ellos-_ Saga asintió, y luego bajo la mirada

_-lo que dijo el Caos sobre mi, usted lo vio?-_

_-hace mucho-_

_-podría dominarme?-_

_-SI-_

_-tan solo eso me dira?-_

_-hijo, podría pasar conmigo también-_ Shion se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los aposentos de Youser, una cama, algunas sabanas, una cobija, una mesa, un par de sillas, Kanon lo seguía

_-parece que las comodidades no le importaban-_

_-era un hombre duro-_

_-lamenta su muerte?-_

_-fue mi primer discípulo-_ Kanon no dijo nada mas, eso era lo mismo que decir Hijo, mirando el cuarto, noto un libro bajo la almohada, la saco de allí y lo ojeo, luego se lo dio a Shion

_-vaya, esto explica muchas cosas-_

_-las hojas están arruinadas, lo leyó y releyó cientos de veces-_ Kanon notaba el maltrato de las paginas, Shion arrojo el libro sobre la cama y se dirigió a la salida

_-Vamos Kanon-_

_-Si-_

Shion dejo la habitación, pero Kanon, antes de salir, tomo el libro y lo escondió entre sus ropas.

Era **EL PRÍNCIPE, DE MAQUIAVELO**

**FIN**


End file.
